Robert Warren (1485-1544)
}} Biography Robert Warren of Wissington was born perhaps about 1485 and married Margaret (____). He lived in Wissington (next to Nayland), Suffolk, England where he had substantial property listed in his will of 1544. Robert Died between 29 Oct 1544 and 22 Feb 1545 per his will. Per his will he lived at Wissington and was to be buried there. Per his will he had substantial property at Wynston Prestney. Little is known about this Robert Warren of Nayland/Wiston: No solid leads on his parentage - See Research Notes Below * Possible son of " John Warren of Wyston" listed in the Tax Subsidy of Wiston (Wissington/Nayland) of 1524. * Brother named Thomas. (See his will.) * c1485 - very rough estimate of time of birth * 1524 - Listed on Tax Survey of Nayland/Wiston (See Below) * 1544 - The Will of Robert Warren (Death sometime between 29 Oct 1544 and 22 Feb 1545 per the will. * 1544/45 - Died at Wissington, Suffolk, England. * Wife = "Margaret" and six children are listed in the 1544 will All children probably born and died at Wissington / Nayland: # James Warren - b. 1515, Named in will as eldest son (living). # Lawrence Warren - b. 1516, Named in will (second listed) # Thomas Warren - (1520-1559) Named in will and see also his own will below. Per his own will Thomas died between 13 and 20 March 1559. # Anne Warren - b. 1523, Named in will, Listed as Ann Lorkin in the will of Brother Thomas. # John Warren 1522A - b. 1525, missing from father's will but listed in brother Thomas' will. and is his own will. # William Warren - b. 1527, Named in will Research Notes Nayland-with-Wissington Nayland-with-Wissington are two small parishes (Nayland and Wiston) that lie together on the north bank of the River Stour in the far southern edge of Suffolk County next to Essex County. It is a mostly agricultural community that dates back to early Norman times. The Warren Family wills recorded in Nayland Parish substantiate the Warren family line back to this Robert Warren (1485-1544) and his brother Thomas. 1544 Will of Robert Warren This will positively identifies this Warren : Original Source (Archdeaconry of Sudbury, Longe, 489).The Wills of the Warren Family of Nayland Robert Warren, born perhaps about 1485 in Suffolk County, England and died 22 Feb. 1543/44 in Nayland, county Suffolk. He was the great grandfather of the John Warren (1585-1667) who emigrated to America about 1630 and who settled in Watertown, Massachusetts. Robert was probably a son of John Warren and Eleanor Gerrard/Gerard. "The will of Robert Warren of Wiston was abstracted by Elizabeth French in the Register 641910:348" and is reproduced by both Smith and Threlfall. Threlfall provides additional details about some of Robert's children not traced by Smith. Smith is uncertain whether Margaret _____ is the mother of Robert Warren's children.Source: Fifty Great Migration Colonists, John Brooks Threlfall, pub.Heritage Books, Bowie, MD, 1992, p. 491-492 Robert Warren was born perhaps about 1485 and had a wife, Margaret. His will was dated 29 October 1544. Strangely, in his will he did not mention his son, John, unless the copy at Bury Saint Edmunds is imperfect. This son John, however, is mentioned in the will of his brother Thomas in 1559.The Wills of the Warren Family of Nayland The Will of Robarte Warren, aged and sick in body, 29 October 1544. To be buried in the churchyard of our lady at Wyston Wissington. To the high altar there 12d. To wife Margarett the house that I dwell in now which I did purchase of the widow Payne, with all the lands, groves, woods, meadows, and pastures unto the same belonging, as I myself hold it by copy of court roll of the manor of Alpheley Hall, during the term of her life, and after her death to James my son and his heirs, and if he die before his mother then to his next brother and to his heirs lawfully begotten, and so from one brother to another. My milch beasts and oxen to be sold and the money used to pay debts, and the residue to my wife. To my son James a white bullock. To son Lawrence and to daughter Anne 20s. each after the decease of their mother. To son Thomas three horses, harness, a cart, plough, etc. All the wheat being in Hawkyns barn to be divided equally between my wife and son Thomas, he to pay my son William 20s. out of my land called Wynston Prestney at twenty years of age. Residue of all goods to wife Margarett, with an hundred of wood out of Wyston Prestney, and I make her my whole executrix. Mr. James Abbs of Nayland, supervisor. Witnesses : Henrye Lorkyn, Willm. Plampyn of Wyston, and Thomas Gostlynge of Grotton, and others. Proved 22 February 1545 by the executrix. Suffolk Subsidy of 1524 In the Subsidy of 1524, Robert Waryn of Wyston was down for a tax of four pence on 1 pound of wages. Also on the Wyston list was a John Waryn taxed 3s on goods valued at 6 pounds. John was the second wealthiest man on the Wyston list, was probably the father of Robert. Probably Thomas Warren, also of Wiston, who left a will dated 1558, was Robert's brother.Robert Warren of Wiston - GENI Marriage to Margaret Leigh? Robert was born perhaps about 1485 and married Margaret Legh. He lived in Wissington, Suffolk, England when he wrote his will, abstracted as follows:Robert Warren of Wiston - GENI Source Unknown: Robert Warren married Margaret Legh, a Baguley descendant. This family would unite again with the marriage of John Bigelow (Baguley) and Mary Warren in Watertown, Mass. and found the Bigelow family in the New World. This marriage proves the close relationship between these two families, long before their arrival in the New World as part of the Winthrop Fleet. Burial at St Mary's As requested in his will, he was buried in the churchyard of St Mary the Virgin at Wiston. St Mary the Virgin Churchyard - FindAGrave Ancestral Links In the Subsidy return for Suffolk in 1327, there is listed Walter Waryn of Nayland, taxed for 3 shillings, which represented one twentieth of the value of his moveables. There were several others named Warren in other towns of Suffolk. Walter, however, being the only one in Nayland, was presumably the ancestor of Robert.Robert Warren of Wiston - GENI Disproven Genealogies # Genealogical and Family History of Southern New York and the Hudson River - By William Richard Cutter (1890), pg 75-77 (Warren Family). This lineage is dis-proven by the collection of Nayland Warren Family Wills. * New England Histories of 1910 References * Robert Warren - disambiguation * Warren in Suffolk - * Warenne Family Ancestry * Robert Warren of Wiston - GENI * Source: Fifty Great Migration Colonists, John Brooks Threlfall, pub.Heritage Books, Bowie, MD, 1992, p. 491-492 * #130889510 * BigelowSociety.com